


Love's A Bitch

by ginamc



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamc/pseuds/ginamc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events between "he has great arms" and the happenings in T'Pol's quarters told from Amanda Cole's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's A Bitch

Amanda Cole grimaced as she walked down the corridor from Sub-Commander T'Pol's quarters, gently massaging her shoulder where the Sub-Commander had pressed too hard. The warning behind the gesture was unmistakable: "Back off, bitch. He's mine."

She sighed. "I sure can pick 'em," she muttered to herself.

As she rounded the corner, she ran straight into what felt like a brick wall. She'd been sure she was going to land flat on her ass until she felt two strong, callused hands grip her arms to steady her.

She looked up, meeting the irresistible blue eyes of none other than Trip Tucker. His grip on her upper arms tightened and she winced slightly at the sharp pain that shot through her shoulder. His grip relaxed and his gorgeous eyes bore into hers.

"Are you all right?"

The question was kind enough, but there was a distance in his voice that almost suggested he wasn't asking out of true concern for her well-being.

"Yes, Trip. Fine," she managed, her heart beating a rapid tattoo inside of her chest.

An arrow pierced her heart when she saw him recoil slightly at her use of his Christian name. Rage bubbled inside of her.  _He and that cold-hearted bitch deserve each other!_ her mind screamed. She jerked from his grip and stormed away, but didn't get more than a dozen steps before turning in time to see him enter the Sub-Commander's quarters.

"Bastard," she muttered, continuing toward her quarters.


End file.
